Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale
by Kiara-Ongiri
Summary: In the future, things don't always seem the way it should be. Willingly the eldest daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome travels back to the time when the younger versions of her parents time to find the person she loves. Causing her younger siblings to go afte


A/N: I do not own these characters! Rumiko Takahashi does. The characters I do own are: Hitomi/Inome, Kouji, Kasha, Cairo, Ken, and more that will be revealed later on in the other chapters...I was also hoping the pictures would show up but I guess not.. 

**Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale**

The story after the original

**Words:**

Iie No (I won't use this very often)

Hai yes

Nani what

Kudasai please

(I will type in more later)

Family---

Imoto-san little sister

Otouto-san little brother

Nee-san older sister

Nii-san older brother

(Both Nee-san and Nii-san can have O's at the front of the word and mean the same thing. Ex: Onee-san older sister)

She walked up the long stairs in front of her home, and gradually entered the house. She left her shoes at the front door and walked through the halls.

"Mom? I'm home!" she called out

"Hitomi!" a woman smiled at her

She had black hair that went to her mid back, and chocolate brown eyes, she was wearing a green skirt and an apron over her white shirt.

"How was school?" she asked

"Fine, how was your day?" Hitomi asked, kissing her mother on the cheek.

She smiled, and answered "Ok, but your father keeps wanting ramen for dinner.."

Hitomi laughed, her father loved ramen, and it seemed every now and then he'd love ramen more than his own wife. That's what Hitomi adored about her mother and father; they always fought but managed to forgive each other another day.

"I'm home!" another voice said "Hitomi you cheater!"

"Sor-ry!" Hitomi yelled back

"Hitomi! Kouji! Stop fighting!" her mother said to the both of them.

A boy about the age of sixteen entered the kitchen, his black hair was plastered against his skin, his violet eyes showed anger towards Hitomi.

"You cheated!" he said to her

"Hey! I wasn't the slow one!" Hitomi said "Youngest people in the family are usually first!"

He growled at her, and she growled at him.

"Stop it right now, before I punish the both of you." Their mother threatened

"Y-Yes mother!" they agreed, bowing to each other in apology

They sat down at the kitchen table and took out their homework and started working on it. By the time they were halfway through they heard the door open and close. No one said anything...except their mom

"Mom?" a girl's voice called out "You here?"

Her mother walked past her and greeted the figure at the doorway to the room Hitomi and Kouji were working in.

"How were the finals? Did you pass!" her mother asked, excitedly

"Yea, I passed most of 'em." The girl smiled lightly

"What ones didn't you pass?" she asked

"LA Honor's and History, the good thing is that I'm able to retest and be able to pass it again...maybe." she answered "Hi there Hitomi, Hi Kouji."

She smiled, her smiled shone brightly and her golden eyes showed happiness, her raven hair had lost its shine.

"How you doin, imoto-san?" The girl rubbed the top of Hitomi's head

"Fine!" Hitomi said abruptly, pushing the hand off her head and moving a strand of black-dyed silver hair out of her face. "Don't do that! It hurt a bit!"

The girl stopped, and laughed

"Kasha...stop, you know she's VERY sensitive.." Kouji mocked

"Don't provoke me, otouto-san" Kasha said, irritated

"Don't provoke nee-san!" Hitomi said to Kouji, obviously not wanting to get into an argument

"You can't sa-" he stopped; she gave him the puppy-dog pout...those cute adorable brown eyes were of those two her could not resist.

'_Whoever invented the stupid 'puppy-dog pout' should be punished..._' he thought angrily

"FINE!" He put his hands in the air, signaling his defeat

Hitomi turned to Kasha, and smiled

"For a fourteen-year-old..you do the puppy-dog eyes REAL good.." Kasha said, having a weird look on her face, she then turned to Kouji "And you for a sixteen-year-old should be able to resist those eyes..otherwise you'll wind up buying your girlfriend..._if you ever get one.._ everything she wants!"

(All three kids are two years apart...do that math!)

He got up and stomped to his room, up the stairs and into the bedroom and slammed the door. Their mother sighed

"What will I ever do to stop you two from fighting?" she said, looking at Hitomi "Make that three.."

All three women sat down at the table, Hitomi had help from her older sister on math problems while her mother worked on curtains for her bedroom window. No one spoke for the next hour or so until they had another interruption.

"Kagome! I'm back!"

Hitomi looked up from her math and so did Kasha. There was their father in his red kimono, standing in the doorway in the front hall.

"Hurrah!" their mother smiled and hugged him "Your back Inuyasha!"

Kouji peeked out of his bedroom, out of boredom he watched the couple. His mother planted a kiss on their father's lips and then she stopped, their father smiled.

"Hi there" he greeted his daughters, and son

"Do you really have to be that oblivious!" Kasha asked, shielding her sister's eyes as well as her own

Kouji walked half-way down the stairs, and snickered. His sister, his nee-san couldn't stand people kissing, probably explained the reason why she didn't have a boyfriend.

"You should be used to it by now!" Inuyasha said, smiling "What's for dinner!"

Kagome sighed, and led him to the kitchen, Hitomi, Kasha, and Kouji ran for safety in their rooms. Hoping not to be seen after this catastrophe, better yet..hope the house didn't get torn down by their father's hands...

"Hide...gotta hide.." Kouji chanted, running from one place to another

Hitomi hid under her desk, while Kasha stood in the hallway waiting to lock her door at the right moment.

"Better start praying that the house doesn't fall down!" Hitomi warned, and started braiding her hair

Kasha nodded, and waited for the worst.

"NO RAMEN!" they heard their father shout "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO RAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

"SIT BOY!" their mother ordered, and there was a loud thud as if something landed on the floor

After a few seconds nothing was heard except whimpering from their father. They sighed in relief, he didn't get her that mad to break the floor again.

"Kids? You can come down now, its dinner!" Kagome said cheerfully as if nothing happened

Kouji wandered downstairs and stepped over their father, and stopped about three inches away.

"Baka." He stated and then sat down at the table to eat, Hitomi soon after sat down too.

"There's a lot of rice here..." she looked down at the food.

"No Kuso Sherlock." Kouji said plainly, and started placing food on his plate

"Kouji Higurashi!" Kagome looked at him, angrily "Don't go saying that stuff in my house you hear!"

"Yes mother." He rolled his eyes

"You're the one to talk." Inuyasha said sitting up "I didn't do anything!"

Kagome ignored him completely and started eating, while Inuyasha rambled on about taking the necklace off for some freedom.

"Where's Kasha?" Kagome asked, glancing up

"Studying" Hitomi and Kouji said in unison

"Ah.." Kagome nodded "That's good."

Inuyasha glared at Kagome

"Stupid wench.." he muttered under his breath and sat down also

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said, waiting a moment to chew her food "Sit Boy"

He fell back to the ground once again.

"DAMMIT WOMAN! TAKE THIS DAMN NECKLACE OFF! **NOW!**" he yelled, gripping the rosary and pulling on it, more like tugging

"STOP IT!" Kagome stood up, "You can't take it off! Kaede said it would stay on you forever unless I take it off, so quit it!"

He stopped and glared at her, sparks flew in between the two.

"You try having this necklace on and I'll say 'sit'" he snapped

"Just you try.." Kagome argued back

"Mom..." Hitomi murmured

"Dad.." Kouji warned

"WHAT!" Kagome and Inuyasha turned to them

They had sweatdrops on their foreheads, and sighed deeply. Kasha who was in her room studying opened her door slightly and shook her head at the situation.

"Why can't it EVER be quiet around here..." she sighed and closed her door.

Later

A little later everyone had calmed down; Inuyasha and Kagome were now talking about something in the far off corner of the room while Kouji worked on his project due for school. Kasha on the other hand was studying, and she had fallen asleep.

"Shhhhhh..." Hitomi put a finger to her lips as she walked towards Kasha's room.

She slowly opened the door and peered inside, it was very dark and gloomy like it was an evil lair she had seen in the movies. Kasha was nowhere to be seen.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, holding her back by her collar

"Umm...hehe..it's a shame you asked that" Hitomi grinned cheesily. "You see I wanted to check on her..and.."

Inuyasha peered into the room, and a stool came flying at him, knocking him out.

"HAVE YOU OR HAVE YOU NOT GIVEN ME PRIVACY!" Kasha's voice said "STAY OUT!"

The door slammed in front of Hitomi and she blinked and knocked on it.

"Kasha!" she whined "I'm sorry! I...I mean WE didn't mean too!"

"WHATEVER!" Kasha screamed back, silence was heard after that

She dragged her feet to her room and shut her door, changed into her pajama's and climbed in her bed. She laid there for a while on top her bed...

Kasha

"Gotta study.." she sat at the table, writing "Damn those two and their quirks to set my mind off."

She finished what she was writing and got up off her bottom and put it on her door and sat back down. It read: **Do NOT talk to me in the morning, for if you do...Bad things will happen...BAD things! For I will forget...and you will make me fail! SO STAY OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!**

'_If I don't pass..then I'll never pass them again!_'

When she was close to being done her eyes dropped down and she laid her head on the table...falling asleep.

"Atom + atom compound..." she muttered, sleeping "Albert Einstein was the smartest person in the world...but acted like a baka..."

She fell asleep instantly, her head resting on her homework, her studies. She never bothered to move her work...

Morning

"Kasha?" Kagome's voice asked though her door

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaashaaaaaa! Mom wants you!" Hitomi sang out, stumbling over her footsteps

"Inome Higurashi!" Kagome scolded "Don't disturb your sister like that!"

Hitomi stopped and looked at her mother, she tried to explain that Kasha had finals starting today and didn't want her to wake up late, but she ended up going to her room and getting ready for school. Kouji on the other hand was already inside the kitchen waiting for Hitomi to hurry up.

"Hurry it up next time!" Kouji glared at her, seeing as Hitomi ran into the kitchen.

He wore his uniform as usual and so did she.

"But Kouji, the skirt was too short! I had to find another!" Hitomi complained

A gust of wind rushed past them, and the turned to see Kasha running out the door and towards her school. They shook their heads in pity, she had woken up late once again when it was finals, and she'd been doing that for a year now. It wasn't that she meant to do it, it was just Kasha was studying so hard it cut into her sleep...

"Bye!" She yelled out and turned the corner

The sweatdropped and stared at her figure disappearing behind the view of the stairs through the window. Hitomi picked up her plate with unusual food, and started eating, Kouji groaned and sighed. As soon as she was done she set her plate in the sink and headed out with Kouji.

Kouji started walking down the stairs and on the sidewalk; his uniform matched his mood today, gloomy. He wore an all dark blue uniform, dark blue pants, shirt, but black shoes; Hitomi wore a uniform with a black collar only with red lines instead of white. The girl's uniform had changed, so pretty much the boys were the ones stuck wearing the same uniform as before, so technically he wore the same exact uniform as his mother's friend Hojo had, but not the totally same for his was fairly new.

"You didn't eat this morning." Hitomi said to him

He ignored her and kept walking, seeing the school starting to come into view.

"Of course I didn't eat, I wasn't hungry." He answered after a few minutes

She nodded; he was like their father rarely eating unless it was a certain food.

"_Picky eater..."_ she muttered under her breath

He rubbed her head fairly hard, it twas a noogie. She yelled at him and ran ahead, leaving him stunned where he was standing.

"Inome!" A girl with brown hair and brown-violet eyes smiled and waved at her, she wore a pink dress and white shoes.

"Hi Cairo" Hitomi greeted, fairly tired "Why aren't you wearing the school uniform?"

"Something happen?" Cairo asked, puzzled and looked down at her clothing "Oh..and I wore this because I wanted too. Today we can wear anything we want so I choose this. Mother gave it to me to wear today"

"Nnn...who cares, Kasha didn't get up as usual and she's going to be late for her finals..." she sighed

"_..as usual!_" they both said together, then looked at each other and laughed

"You actually dyed your pretty silver hair...and I liked your hair too..it was like your dad's.." Cairo pouted

Hitomi rolled her eyes and continued walking beside Cairo, wondering if Kouji would catch up with her sooner or later. She looked up ahead and saw no one walking inside the school so she made Cairo sit on the stairs while she went and ran back for Kouji. She hoped he wasn't mad at her for meeting Cairo on the way to school. Cairo just smiled thoughtfully, and stared off to the side.

"Hi Cairo." A few guys greeted.

She smiled at them, and waved.

"Hi Ken!" she yelled out

A boy with dark blue hair and maroon-brown eyes blushed, and slowly waved, Cairo smirked.

"Just to let you know...you look exactly like your mom..." Kouji said from behind her

She yelped and jumped up from the spot she was in, and spotted Hitomi behind him. She gave a quick glare and returned to Kouji's greeting.

"Hi Kouji," she said "Could you PLEASE tell Inome not to make you sneak up on me like that!"

Kouji grinned, and rolled his eyes.

"Nope." He said and walked off towards his school, a little ways away from theirs.

"Why'd you do that!" Cairo yelled at Hitomi "ANSWER!"

"You called me by my real name..." Hitomi answered smugly "..I don't like my name"

"What? Inome? You don't like it? I do, it's what I called you when we were little!" she protested

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
